Don't touch me fuckin cupidon !
by MayFullbuster
Summary: Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter sa proposition plus que saugrenue. C'est peut-être le petit air mignon qu'il arborait à ce moment là. Ou l'incroyable gêne que je pus apercevoir dans ses fines prunelles noires..Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'ai passé la nuit en compagnie du mage détenteur du Best Soul..


Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter sa proposition plus que saugrenue. C'est peut-être le petit air mignon qu'il arborait à ce moment là. Ou l'incroyable gêne que je pus apercevoir dans ses fines prunelles noires..Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'ai passé la nuit en compagnie du mage détenteur du Best Soul..

C'est assez perturbant lorsqu'on me connaît bien. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à se laisser aller les premiers jours ou encore les premiers mois. Je patiente, patiente, jusqu'à en être réellement sûre. Mais là, il eu une sorte de choc, comme Natsu percutant Gray de plein fouet.

**_J'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais passer la nuit avec moi..._**

Non mais qu'elle idée, bien sûr ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Et il me dit ça que maintenant. A croire que les véritables hommes sont les plus lents à la détente, même notre chère salamandre a enfin daigné comprendre les sentiments de la petite cosplayeuse. C'est tout de même surprenant.

Et Bixrow qui va me charrier. Il y a un bien et un mal dans tout ça, enfaite. Puis, je ne vous ai pas encore raconté le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit ! Il m'évitait !

Et on me dit que se sont les femmes les plus compliquées. Excusez nous de couloirs faire les choses bien..Bref, toit ça pour dire qu'il a pas couilles et je ne parle pas au premier sens du terme, rassurez vous, mais c'est que c'est assez frustrant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en plus. Je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu toucher son alter égo.

Enfin..Pas que je me souvienne !

Je suis actuellement assise si je puis dire affalée, la tête sur le comptoir où sa sœur travailler tout en m'observant du coin de l'œil. Comment je le sais ? Elle est juste pas discrète, mais alors pas du tout..

-Tout vas bien ?

Son sourire innocent n'annonçait rien de bon. Valait mieux ne pas la calculer et continuer sa petite sieste. C'est le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux rayons x de mademoiselle Strauss.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ?

- Si jamais on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas.

Je la sentit me dévisager. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais te déballer ma vie comme les autres pimbêches de la guilde ? C'est mal le connaître voyons..

Tiens, le voilà qui arrive avec son air nonchalant. Viens t'assoir près de moi, on a des choses à se dire..

Il se posta devant moi telle une énorme armoire. Je lui lançait un regard désintéressé, mais il ne bougea pas. Coriace le gamin.

Et sa commère de sœur qui nous observe tel des bêtes venues de Mars. Je lui en pose des questions ?

Revenons à notre cher homme.

Sa posture était aussi droite qu'un i. Bon dieu, je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à me dire qu'on en finisse.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Kami-sama ! Il a enfin parlé !

Je lui adressait -enfin un regard interrogatif. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir, sûrement. Vraiment con ce gros tas de muscle. Faut toujours qu'on ouvre sa gueule pour être mieux servit dans cette putain de vie.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas assez expressive.

Je me levais rapidement tout en ayant de la grâce, tout de même. Une reine digne se ce nom se doit d'être parfaite dans tout les domaines.

Une caresse sur le torse, lui indiquant de me suivre. Bon petit chien chien à sa maîtresse, il me suit..

On croisa Laxus en chemin. Celui-ci ne répliqua rien de fâcheux, ou rien, tout simplement. Juste, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Imbécile, je t'en collerais des gifles.

Revenons à nos petites fées. Nous voilà dans le jardin de la guilde, là où Roméo et Wendy ont tendance à traîner. On s'en branle hein.

- Bon, Ever..C'est que..

- Evergreen pour toi, imbécile.

- Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

En plus de me foutre un vent royal il me sort une déclaration ? Bordel. Qui te dit que c'était sérieux ? C'est pour le fun, et on s'était mis d'accord. Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu as perdu..

Quelle salope ! Il ne dit rien, comme si ce que je disais avait de la logique. Vraiment pas intelligent non mais je vous jure...

- Tu es incroyable.. Malgré ça tu persiste toujours ?

- Je t'aime Ever..

Manquait plus que le baiser et la musique badante qui allait avec. Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça mon coco.. Te voilà dans la merde. De plus que je ne suis pas une enfant de cœur.. C'est bien dommage.

- Elfman, sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu stupide en y repensant.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, un sourire tellement démoniaque qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- N'ai pas peur chéri, je ne mord pas. Mais il peut y avoir une condition.

Je me collais à lui, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'est tellement bon de contrôler l'humeur des autres, de les faire pleurer ou rire, peur ou angoisser..

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et sur la pointe des pieds, allait diriger mes lèvres vers les siennes. Un tout petit frôlement, puis allait près de son oreille. Je lui mordit la lobe de celle-ci et lui expliqua d'une voix sensuelle :

-Tu pourras faire ce que tu souhaite de moi à une seule et unique condition. Que tu renonce à cet amour.

Il déglutit. Je suis vraiment un mage de pierre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Sacré dilemme. Je m'étonnerais toujours..

Il haussa les épaules. Naïf ce couillon.

- Bien, on en reparlera ce soir.

Il ne me restera plus qu'à virer les garçons de la baraque et le tour est joué.

De retour à l'intérieur, Mirajane me fixait, la cosplayeuse ainsi que le rat de bibliothèque suivait le regard de la sorcière. J'avançais, avec mon habituelle démarche sexy vers le bar.

- Quoi ?

Les deux filles détournèrent immédiatement leur regard persistant et pesant sur la barmaid. Mais c'est qu'elles complotent contre moi..

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais avec mon frère ?

J'eus l'air faussement indignée, et elle l'avais bien remarqué.

- Je suis outrée..Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça..Et tu as bien raison.

Je quittais le bar avec un joli sourire qui avait le don d'énerver la demoiselle.

- Oï Ever !

- Bixrow !

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Moi d'abord.

Il tira sa langue comme pour acquiescer. Le pauvre, j'arrive toujours à l'avoir.

- J'ai besoin de la maison, ce soir. Si tu pouvais virer les deux autres tu me faciliterai la tâche. Thanks you.

- Mais -

Je lui fit un regard de chien battu. Il soupire.

- C'est bon, tu auras l'esprit tranquille ce soir.

Je lui tapais l'épaule, avec un regard fort compatissant. Je déconne. Je lui tirait la langue et alla m'assoir près de Laxus.

- Dis, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je vais chez Cana.

- Fried ?

- Mira.

- Cool.

L'aristo' me lança un regard furtif. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez con pour oser me poser la question.

- Tu amène quelqu'un ?

Il est très con. Pas tellement enfaite.. Laxus eut un sourire qui ne se voulait pas discret. Ne vend pas la mèche blondinet.

- On se demande bien qui c'est..

C'est bien, tourne autour du pot, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. Il regarda Fried qui comprit sans prendre de temps le pourquoi de son sourire. Ce fut son tour de me charrier avec un sourire bourré de sous-entendu. Bordel, je savais que les blonds étaient cons mais pas à ce point là.

- C'est bon, ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est gênant.

- Alors comme ça madame se fait des soirées avec Elfman ?

- Je fais ce qui me plais ! Et puis depuis quand tu t'occupes de mes affaires ?

- Depuis qu'on partage la même baraque.

Ce qu'il peut me faire chier celui-là et ces bonnes raisons toutes fraîches. Je suppliais Laxus du regard qui finit par regarder Fried qui arrêta immédiatement de sourire. Merci.

De l'autre coté de la salle se trouvait le gros balourd en compagnie de ses deux albinos de soeurs. En parlant comme ça, je me fais surement passer pour une rageuse. Tant mieux.

L'une d'elles, la plus jeune vint s'assoir à notre table. Elle me sourit grandement puis plaça sa chaise en face de moi.

- Dis moi Evergreen, tu sais ce qu'il a Elf-nii-chan ?

Maligne la gamine, mais on me la met pas à l'envers, c'est pas l'heure pour. Je lui rendit un sourire bien hypocrite. Elle le remarqua et grimaça légerement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me demander ça, mais dit à ta grande sœur qu'elle peut aller se la faire mettre, qu'elle restera ignorante jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, de stupéfaction. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus radicale sur ce coup là.

- J-Je le lui dirais.

- Bien.

Elle regarda tour à tour chaque membre de l'unité Raijin et s'arrêta sur Bixrow. Je les soupçonne d'avoir une aventure. Pas que ça me dérange, mais ça me fait bien marrer. Ce pauvre imbécile n'est pas doué pour les cachotteries, mais assez pour duper.

Mais il n'est pas encore né, celui qui m'aura.

Elle alla vers sa tendre la vis lui transmettre mon joli message venant du plus profond de mon cœur. Son regard croisa le mien et je crois que si nous avions eu des armes à la place des yeux, il y aurait eu une fusillade. La sorcière quitta le comptoir et vint à notre table. C'est avec douceur et tendresse qu'elle posa sa main sur la table.

- C'est bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! J'essaie d'être gentille et voilà comment tu me parles.

C'était de l'ironie voyons. J'ai même cru qu'elle allait défoncer la table. Complètement jeté celle-là.

- Mira, je ne t'ai pas demandé quoi que ce soit. Forme les couples que tu veux ici, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que tu ne touchera pas à ma liberté.

- Tu fais souffrir -

- Ne me sort pas cette disquette, elle raye.

- Tu penses être la gagnante c'est ça ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Ses yeux bleus devinrent sombres. Tu ne me fais pas peur, la sorcière, tu accentue mon envie de te faire chier et pas qu'un peu.

Attendez. Ce liquide transparent qui sort de ses yeux..Elle pleure ?! Bordel, c'est que je me suis améliorée alors..

- C'est mon petit frère et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne laisserais pas une femme aussi indécente que toi lui faire du mal.

- Parle toujours.

D'un côté elle n'a pas tord. De la décence, j'en ai pas tellement. Puis ma mère me dit de toujours me comporter comme une jeune fille digne de ce nom, que je pourrais chopper un mec comme mon idiot de père. Et le tout dit d'une manière bien plus polie bien sûr. Puis si c'est pour me retrouver mère célibataire, elle peut se mettre le finger in the ass.

- Puis ne parle pas de décence avec moi tu veux.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi méchante que tu veux le faire paraître.

- Non Mirajane. C'est une impression que je donne.

Elle écarquilla les yeux ne bougeant plus.

Puis c'est malin, maintenant ils sont tous en train de l'imiter. Oui oui, je parle bien de faire la commère. Une guilde de commère. La blonde, amie de la salamandre arriva près de la sorcière et lui prit le bras. T'es vraiment une blonde toi. Elle retournait son regard sur moi. Kami-sama, j'ai encore pensé tout haut. A croire que c'est moi la blonde.

- Je dis -

- Ever, tu devrais apprendre à garder les choses pour toi.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'exciter le blondinet ? Je lui ai porté atteinte ? Excuse moi Laxus.

- C'est bon, c'est juste qu'il est incroyablement fascinant de voir que les blonds sont limités..

- Ever.

- Ça va, je plaisante.

- C'est de très mauvais goût.

Bon, la blonde ferait mieux de se taire. Faut que je prenne l'air, ils me les pompent.

Elfman aussi se lève. L'envie d'aller le voir me titillant l'esprit, je m'approche de lui. Il allait prendre l'air lui aussi ? C'est bien, il suit mon rythme. Le tas de muscle avançait, ne faisant même pas attention à moi, non mais. Je lui donne un bon coup sur le dos et se retourna comme si de rien était.

- Ah, Ever.

- Déjà, c'est Evergreen. Puis sache que je suis d'une rancune tenace. Donc c'est la première et dernière fois de ta vie que tu m'ignore.

- Faut toujours que tu sois en train de gueuler. Un homme doit savoir parler sans gueuler.

- Je ne gueule pas, je t'avertis. Je ne suis pas un homme.

- Ouais.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé cependant. Les hommes sont d'un compliqué..

- Tu sais à propos de tout à l'heure..Un homme doit savoir affronter ses propres sentiments, même s'ils semblent contradictoire.

Ce qu'il dit est bien intelligent. C'est bizarre..

- Juste pour rester auprès de toi, je laisserais mes sentiments sur le banc de touche.

Je sentis une boule au ventre se former. Je devrais être heureuse, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Foutu cœur, si je pouvais vivre sans, je le ferais avec plaisir.

Il se retourna, enfin.

- Prêt ?

D'un léger hochement de tête, il acquiesça en silence.

- On se lance dans une toute nouvelle aventure. Tu ne regrette vraiment rien ?

Il se rapprocha et posa brutalement se lèvres sur les miennes. De l'amour. Je le sens. Trop d'amour dans ce baiser.

Je posait mes deux mains sur son torse puissant le laissant faire. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi même maintenant. Le voir aussi désemparé m'a déstabilisée. Ses mains parcourant toute parcelles de peau libre. Mes jambe devenaient lourdes, mon souffle de plus en plus court. Il pénétra sa langue, touchant la mienne et une danse bestiale s'en suivit. Moi Evergreen, tomber amoureuse ? Jamais de la vie.

Nos corps se serraient de plus en plus, le choc de ses battements de cœurs se faisant de plus bruyant. Bordel, il m'aime réellement, c'est à faire flipper cette histoire...

Il stoppe le baiser que j'aurais qualifié d'interdit. Nous nous regardons, un peu perdus dans nos pensées. J'ai vraiment envie de lui maintenant. Il est d'une imbécilité incroyable.

- Ne me mate pas comme ça idiot.

- R-R..

Il devient aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il a encore gardé une âme enfantine malgré son âge ? C'est mignon..

Il détournait le regard et dirigeait ses énormes mais près de ma poitrine. D'accord..Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Remonte ton haut. Un homme se doit de s'habiller c-

Il ne put finir sa phrase que je sorti mon éventail et le frappa avec. Je ne suis pas un homme bordel !

- C'est toi qui mesure quatre mètres idiot ! Personne ne t'oblige à fouiller sous mes vêtements !

- Un homme se doit de regarder son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Sinon nous ne somme pas de vrais hommes !

- J'abandonne...

Un sourire malicieux ? C'est qu'il se aime se foutre de moi.

- Excuse Mira-nee. Elle est un peu su-

- Laisse. Elle me saoule et c'est bien comme ça.

- Tu es un homme bizarre..

- Femme.

- C'est -

- Pas pareil.

Il haussa les épaules, désintéressé. Quand ça t'arrange tu fais le con.

On devrait rentrer avant que miss-j'adore-faire-des-crises en fasse vraiment une. Je le lui prit le bras et le tira à l'opposé d'où il se dirigeait. Il grogna, pas très content de ce changement de direction.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me frotter à ta sorcière de sœur, je suis plus que crevée, on rentre.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Un homme doit savoir faire face à une femme.

Je tombais des nues. Il vient de dire femmes ? Exploit à marquer dans mon calendrier d'exploit tiens.

- Depuis quand le mot femme est dans votre dictionnaire monsieur Strauss ?

- J'sais pas.

- Ça m'aide.

- Tant mieux.

Je crois que je déteins sur lui. Il devient sarcastique..S'en est presque apeurant..Je continuait de le tirer avec un peu de mal, je dois l'avouer.

- Laisse toi faire gros balourd !

- Hein ?

- Elfman bon-sang de bois arrête ça et on y va !

- Un homme doit savoir renoncer quand il le faut !

- C'est ça..

Il se retourna brusquement et me fit tomber la tête la première. C'est vraiment dégueu de sa part tiens ! Je me redressait et lui lança un regard noir. Il fixait le sol, ahuri avant se me fixer, et de regarder encore une fois le sol. Quoi ? Je baissais les yeux à terre et…Oh non...

- Mes lunettes ?!

J'observais le spectacle silencieuse, attendant qu'un mot daigne enfin sortir de la bouche de cet enflure qui a osé casser mes lunettes.

- Merde..

Mauvaise réponse.

Je lui lançait un magnifique regard noir.

- Tu vois ce que tu as osé faire ?

Il ne dit rien. Putain mais parle ! Insulte moi toi aussi, fais quelque chose ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça..

- C'est de ta faute.

- Quoi ? Répète si t'es un homme ?!

- Tu aimes ma réplique finalement.

Il veut que je le bute c'est ça ? Calme toi ma vieille, il le fait exprès. Il ramassa le cadavre et marcha, sans m'adresser un regard. Il m'ignore, encore une fois. C'est barbant, il change d'humeur comme de chemise.

- Tu traînes Ever.

Inspire, respire... Je vais le castrer...

- Evergreen bordel ! Evergreen ! Tu me gonfle, sérieux.

Ça, c'est le beau temps, là où j'avais encore le contrôle. Un contrôle perdu en une seule nuit. Cauchemar. C'est le mot qui définit ma vie après cette nuit. Même après mainte réflexion de sa part, je me trouve dans un sacré pétrin. Et ma mère qui va passer à Fairy Tail pour voir si tout allait bien. Mais va-te-faire-foutre bordel ! J'ai rien demandé, encore moins de venir à mon lieu de travail !

Mirajane continue à me faire chier, voulant assouvir sa soif de curiosité, mais elle se goure. Je suis aussi muette qu'une tombe quand je le veux.

- Quand est ce que ta mère viens ?

Mon regard croisait ceux de Fried. Je roulais des yeux et soupira.

- Elle me fait chier celle là.

- C'est quand même celle qui t'as mise au monde.

- Elle aura du s'abstenir de ne pas écarter ses cuisses devant le premier venu.

- La vulgarité dans la bouche d'une femme ce n'est pas très joli.

- T'as décidé de me faire chier toi aussi ?

Il ferme les yeux puis soupira en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, et tu peux m'en parler..

- Ne t'aventure pas là où tu risque d'y laisser des plumes.

- Si c'est pour ma sœur, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Je ne veux pas que tu foutes ton nez dans mes affaires, je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu, je veux juste que tu me vois comme la jeune fille que tu avais connu..Je crève d'envie de te le dire ça mais mon égo ne permet pas ce genre de confidence.

- Occupe toi de ta sorcière.

- Tu es bizarre ces temps ci.

- Je suis bizarre et ce depuis ma naissance.

Il lâcha un énorme soupir. C'est bien, n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas de ton aide...Il se leva et me tint les épaules. N'insiste pas..

Il m'attira vers son torse et me caressa le dos. Automatiquement, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Foutues larmes.

- Fried ! Lâche moi !

- Non..

Je commençais à me débattre en lui donnant plusieurs coups sur son torse. Il serra encore plus l'étreinte me dictant de me calmer. Pourquoi tu persistes ?! Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

- Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie..J'ai besoin de toi..

Je frappait encore plus fort et hurlais encore et encore. Évacuer tout ça. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que c'est possible. Il me caressa les cheveux, me demandant de me calmer.

- Ne garde pas les choses pour toi. Ça te détruit petit à petit.

Je me dégageait de son étreinte puis le dévisagea avec haine.

- C'est déjà le cas ! Ne fais pas genre, tu ne me comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas lui ressembler ! J'ai tout fait pour mais rien ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es un homme ! Donc tes histoires sont bonnes pour ta salope de femme ! Fiche moi le camp ! Je veux être seule !

Il me regardait comme si une mouche m'avais piqué. Il se leva avança vers moi, le bras tendu.

- Casses-toi ! Dégage !

Il me toucha la joue et vint y faire un bisou. Il lâcha un bref au revoir et s'en alla.

Je m'écroulais au sol, pleurant sans vraiment avoir de larmes.

- Idiot.. T'es qu'un pur et sombre idiot.

Je me remis sur pied, pris un vase et le jeta contre la fenêtre. N'importe quel objet qui me tombait sous la main finissait contre le mur. Je poussait la lacrima vision qui tomba à terre.

Je m'écroulais à terre ne regrettant rien.

Foutu Strauss. Je suis encore plus pathétique que ma pitoyable mère. Finir avec un gosse ce n'était pas dans mes plans.


End file.
